James Graham's Hero Story Part 7.
Here is part of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *Sonic: (upon hearing Anais fixing Mario as the little rabbit goes by after fixing Mario) Mario, the coast is clear. Mario, where are you? Mario! Hey! Mario, are you okay? *Mario: Aaaaaghhh! It's awful. Always gone. But then who sees it? *Sonic: What happened to you? *Mario: One minute you're defending the whole galaxy, and suddenly you find yourself suckin' down Darjeeling... *Sonic: I think you've had enough tea for today. Let's get you outta here, Jimmy. *Mario: Don't you get it?! You see the hat?!! I am Mrs. Nesbitt!! (Laughing) *Sonic: Snap out of it, Mario! *Mario: (becomes punched in the face) I-I-I'm-- I'm sorry, I-- You're right. I am just a little depressed, that's all. I-- I-I can get through this. Oh, I'm a sham! *Sonic: Shh! *Mario: Look at me. *Sonic: Quiet, Jimmy! *Mario: I can't even fly out of a window. *Sonic: Out the window?! Of course! Thanks, Mario. You're a genius! Come on, come on. This way. (walks away, dragging poor Mario with him) *Mario: Years of academy training wasted! *Sonic: Hey, guys! Guys! Hey! *Falco: Son of a building block! It's Sonic. *Squidward: He's in the psycho's bedroom. *Sonic: H-H-Hi! *Squidward: Everyone! It's Sonic! *Sally Acorn: Sonic? *Patrick: You're kidding! *Spongebob: Sonic! *Sonic: We're gonna get out of here, Jimmy. Jimmy? *Patrick: Hey, look! *Sally Acorn: Sonic! *Sonic: Oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys! *Spongebob: I knew you'd come back, Sonic! *Sally Acorn: What are you doin' over there? *Mario: It's a long story, Tootie. I'll explain later. Here! Catch this! *Spongebob: Whoa! I got it, Sonic! *Patrick: He got it, Sonic! *Sonic: Good goin', Sparky! Now just, just tie it on to somethin'. *Falco: Wait, wait, wait, wait. I got a better idea. How about we don't? *Spongebob: Hey! *Tootie/Bo Peep: Falco! *Falco: Did you all take stupid pills this morning? Have you forgotten what he did to Sonic? And now you want to let him back over here? *Sonic: No! No, no. No, no, no, no, no. You got it-- You got it all wrong, Falco. Mario is fine. Mario is right here. He's with me. *Mario: You are a liar! *Sonic: No, I'm not! Mario, come over here and j-just tell the nice characters that you're-- that you're not dead. Just a sec! Mario, will you get up here and give me a hand? (Laughing as Mario tosses his cap) That's very funny, Mario. This is serious! *Patrick: Hey, Timmy, where'd ya go? *Falco: He's lying. Jimmy ain't there. Wait just a minute. What are you tryin' to pull? *Sonic: Nothin'. (everyone gasps in shocking horror when they sees Mario's cap, that Sonic tries to hide, but fails, and sighs sadly) Oh, well. I guess they won't be needing me anymore. (tosses Mario's back down as the characters leave, dropping the cable down while Mario is being fixed by Dr. Bad Boon's characters) *Mario: Hey, my cap's back on! I'm fixed! *Sonic: Hey, thanks for saving Mario, guys. What could we have done without you? *Characters: You're welcome. (all bow down and quickly hide) *Sonic: Hey, no, no. Hey. Hey! What's wrong? *Mother: Dr. Bad Boon! *Dr. Bad Boon: Not now, Mom. I'm busy. *Sonic: Bad Boon! Mario, come on, get up! Use your legs! Fine! Let Bad Boon trash you! But don't blame me! *Bad Boon: It came! It finally came! "The Big One." "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children." Cool! What am I gonna blow? Man! Hey, where's that wimpy buckteeth boy? Yes. I've always wanted to put a smart boy into orbit. Yes. (laughs evilly, and straps Mario to a rocket, but stops, and sighs) Ah, fudge! Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast? Sunny. Heh heh heh. Sweet dreams. *Cinderella: I looked everywhere, honey, but all I could find was your hat. *Roo: W-What if we leave them behind? *Cinderella: Oh, don't worry, honey. I'm sure we'll find Timmy and Jimmy before we leave tomorrow. (kisses Roo and leaves him to go to sleep) I'll see you in the morning. *Patrick: I need air. *Falco: Will you quit moving around? *Patrick: I'm sorry. It's just that I get-- I get so nervous before I travel. *Falco: How did I get stuck with you as a moving buddy? *Patrick: Everyone else was picked. *Sally Acorn: Oh, Sonic. If only you could see how much Roo misses you. Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts